1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with electromagnetic shielding function.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a cable connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a plug housing, and a plurality of plug terminals received in the plug housing. A top end of each of the plug terminals is connected with a cable. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle housing, and a plurality of receptacle terminals received in the receptacle housing. A bottom end of each of the receptacle terminals is soldered on a printed circuit board. Then the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector with the plug terminals contacting with the receptacle terminals to realize an electrical connection between the cable and the printed circuit board. However, an electromagnetic interference is often apt to happen in the cable connector assembly on account of the cable connector assembly having no electromagnetic shielding function that further affects the electrical connection between the cable and the printed circuit board.